


pinpoint

by heathermcnamara



Series: darling, so it goes [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, babs is just Well I'm Gay (but like internally), by some of u i mean beth and morgan, poor oblivious trixie ? has no clue what is going on, prepare for the prequel to this & also the sequel to two five one & oneshots apparently, prequel to two five one !!, shit i uploaded two fics w/in 24 hours um ? ok, the events of this r referenced in two five one, this fic implies babs has known she is gay for a long time . hmm . might have to address that, trixie franklin's bicycle tours of poplar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: (prequel to two, five, one)barbara is introduced to the streets of poplar, a certain fish and chip shop, and a midwife(not necessarily in that order)





	

“So, after last night, you're obviously rather well acquainted with the bathroom.” Trixie turned to the new girl and smiled, her face softening after a few moments of her teasing smile, not having meant the words harshly at all. “But Sister Julienne asked me to show you around this morning and I couldn't quite resist the joke. I am actually quite happy that you're here, things have been...” Trixie looked down immediately after she spoke, seemingly more interested in her toast and strawberry jam than in Barbara's reaction to the joke (and Barbara wondered if she was perhaps feeling a little guilty for making the joke in the first place).

 

Barbara smiled, relieved that Trixie was being nice about how awful last night had been (not just for her, but for Trixie and Patsy too, they had been forced to help deal with her and to make sure that she was okay and she felt terribly, terribly guilty about that), and also, although it probably wasn't that important, that it was enough of not-a-big-deal for her to make a joke about the situation, giving Barbara hope that maybe Trixie had no bad feelings towards her at all after the incident. “Sister Julienne told me that you ride... bicycles around?” She looked over to Trixie for an answer, anxious to know if she was right or wrong, being wrong would result in yet another reason for the blonde to dislike her if she didn't already (and she wondered, for a split second, why she was so eager for Trixie to like her anyway, but pushed the thought aside almost as soon as it had appeared).

 

Trixie nodded, finishing the last bite of her toast before getting to her feet, ready to take her plate to the kitchen. As they both weren't on district duty this morning, they were able to sleep in a little longer than usual (sleep that they both, after the disastrous events of last night's drinking, were very grateful for) and therefore were the only members of Nonnatus House at the breakfast table that morning. Barbara had quite honestly only really felt up to the task of a large cup of tea, the memories of what had happened to the last meal that she had eaten still very fresh in her mind. “We keep them in the shed by the entrance of the building. You can ride a bicycle, of course?” She turned back to her, one eyebrow raised, almost ready to doubt whatever answer Barbara gave her. Barbara's answer however, was a very emphatic, albeit slightly confused, nod, of course she knew how to ride a bicycle, didn't everyone learn how to as a child? Well, she assumed so, at least.

 

Unfortunately for Barbara, Fred hadn't quite fixed up the old bicycle that she was to use on her rounds yet. Trixie, however, was undeterred by this setback, which to most other people, would be reason enough to call the whole tour idea off. “You'll just have to sit on the side of the carrier where we usually place our bags. If I pedal really slowly... Do you think you could manage to hold on to the edges?” Trixie's smile had a hint of a challenge in it, but why? Barbara stared at her, already thinking of a million reasons that this disastrous idea could backfire. If she attempted to sit on the tiny metal grid, she would most likely fall off, and depending on the speed that Trixie was going at when she inevitably did, quite possibly hurt herself very badly. If she didn't attempt it, then the entire tour would either have to be done on foot (which would be quite a task, and very unfair to ask Trixie to do) or would have to be postponed- and then she might have to attempt her daily rounds without knowing anything about where she was supposed to go! And what if there was an emergency call later and she didn't know where to go and- and any manner of things could go wrong!

 

Barbara hadn't ever been much of the type for caring a large amount about what people thought of her. Aside from her family and some close friends, she didn't give too much thought as to what people's opinions of her might be. Of course, she would try to be nice, definitely be be polite, dress up for certain situations, but quite honestly she had never cared all that much about her appearance or what people she didn't know might assume of her. But suddenly, she was worried that Trixie Franklin, of all people, the girl that she had just met, might think that she was pathetic, if she backed out of this almost-challenge, especially after the events that had occurred last night. So, with this thought (although why she was thinking it, she had no idea) firmly embedded in her mind, she smiled, subconsciously jutting her chin upwards as she spoke, almost returning the hint of a challenge that she had seen in Trixie's smile. “It should work, I think?”

 

Much to the surprise of both of them, Trixie's terrible, hastily thought of solution, did actually work. Barbara's hands, however, would not work after hours of gripping tightly to the sides of the metal grid (which Trixie had thoughtfully laid her coat over so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable), scared that she would slide from her precarious position onto the floor in a very ungraceful and painful manner as the two of them rode around Poplar, Trixie pointing out street names and shortcuts and sharing stories about patients she'd helped throughout the time she'd worked at Nonnatus House.

 

“Barbara! Your hands!” Trixie frowned, taking the aforementioned hands in hers, trying to be as gentle as possible. Barbara winced as Trixie pulled them from their grip on the bicycle, and immediately felt guilty at the awfully concerned look the other girl gave her. “Oh, Barbara, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how long it had taken.” Barbara looked down at her hands, half expecting to see something a lot worse than just redness, but very relieved that was all that Trixie was worried about.

 

“They don't hurt that much, Trixie, I promise.” She wasn't quite sure why she had lied, it wasn't like her to lie at all. The only lies she'd ever really told were when she was much, much younger, lies about who had eaten the last biscuit, who had left the empty milk bottle in the refrigerator, who had left dirty dishes in the sink. She wasn't sure why she couldn't just admit to Trixie that, yes, her hands did hurt quite a lot actually, but for some reason she was worried that she might upset her. Although, really, why would it upset her? And why would she care so much if it did? She wasn't sure, but she knew she didn't quite want Trixie to let go of her hands, even if she didn't quite know why that was the case.

 

“At least let me buy you chips to apologise?” Trixie asked, still a shadow of worry on her face, despite the small (and Barbara wondered if there was maybe a hint of hopefulness in there, or if that was just wishful thinking) smile that had replaced the previous concerned expression. “There are two places to buy chips from in Poplar. Patsy absolutely insists that the Town Fryer is better but honestly... this place is far better. Oh,” She continued, with a wave of her hand, “You do remember Patsy, don't you?” She asked, aiming a teasing smile at the slightly taller girl before breaking into laughter.

 

Barbara chose to ignore the comment about Patsy and focus on the chips, a decision that she was sure would cause less trouble (although she was certain that Trixie was joking, she was aware of who Patsy was and she knew that), and besides, it was an easy question, “I would never turn down chips.” She cast a doubtful glance at the bicycle, not wanting to cause a fuss, but wanting to be practical about the situation nonetheless, “But... is it far? I don't know how long my hands will be able to hold on this time around” The other girl didn't answer, instead pulling her around the corner from where they had leaned the bike (Barbara would soon learn that as a midwife, she could leave her bicycle anywhere, nobody would dare to steal a bicycle from one of the midwives of Nonnatus House), a giant grin forming on her face, as a large sign that read “Oh My Cod” came into view. Barbara realised, with a strangely giddy feeling, that Trixie must have planned this, and quite possibly planned to buy her chips (or at least, take her to get some, but no- she would have asked Barbara if she had any money on her first, so Trixie must have intended on paying for her) beforehand and she was only using her slightly injured hands as an excuse. She wasn't quite sure why that made her so happy, maybe it was just the thought of making a new friend so soon into her new job, or maybe just... well, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure she wanted to overthink it too much, overthinking things never did anyone any good.

 

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting inside the warm cafe with a portion of chips on the table between them. Both the girls were laughing, sharing stories of patients past, talking to each other about the most mundane and everyday of things, there would be a time to share things that were more important, things that were harder to say, much later. Neither of them knew exactly how long they sat there, all they knew was that by the time they got back home to Nonnatus House, it was dark and felt somehow like a second and an age that they had spent together at that cafe.

 

If Trixie Franklin had to pinpoint the exact moment that she became friends with Barbara Gilbert, that would be it. The very first day she had arrived, the day of the not too terrible, but not too great bicycle tour of Poplar, the day of getting chips and getting to know each other, the day of gossiping in a cafe until after dark. Trixie wasn't the best with remembering dates, wasn't the greatest at recalling exact events perfectly unless they were particularly remarkable or particularly recent. She did always remember the day Barbara arrived though, if not in perfect detail, with perfect happiness.

 

Barbara remembered events more exactly, more clearly. She was good with dates and remembered things particularly well. Obviously, this helped with remembering the street names and shortcuts that Trixie had shown her on her tour of Poplar, helped with ensuring she arrived as quickly as possible to deliveries, helped with the speed of her morning rounds. But it also helped with remembering other things, things that Barbara half didn't want to remember, scared of how dizzy it made her. How the light of the setting sun had hit Trixie's blonde curls, making her look somehow even more beautiful than she had just moments earlier. How Trixie's eyes seemed to glimmer as she talked about something particularly interesting, how her smile made her feel like she was the only one in the room, like she was the only person in the world that mattered to her, however ridiculous that sounded. Barbara wasn't usually one for irrational thinking, for hopeless dreaming, but around Trixie all reason seemed to fade away until it was nothing but a distant memory. She felt so comfortable around her, as if she had known her for years and years rather than merely a matter of hours. She wasn't sure if half of that feeling of comfort was because of how she almost felt as if she was literally, genuinely melting every time Trixie's eyes met hers.

 

If Barbara Gilbert had to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Trixie Franklin, that would be it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my cod is a REAL fish & chip shop! fun fact: the place it is actually in (not poplar) is mentioned in series six, episode five, so i was like "oh cool ! a nice little reference !" & then i realised that nobody cares 
> 
> also i'm aware that due to series six having an odd timeline (which i already adjusted for but ... i failed to notice one important detail in the most recent episode) "two, five, one" should be "two, seven, one" but ? unfortunately i feel like i shouldn't change it now & we should just live with the knowledge that it is wrong (or we can pretend that tim wears his school uniform in summer & save us all (me) from embarassment)
> 
> trixie doesn't know she's in love w babs yet but she Will Do ... give her time folks... give her time (wait. did i just agree to write that now. shh u heard nothing okay? okay)


End file.
